An agent is an important device in a call center (or a customer service center), and it provides an interactive operation interface when a customer service representative serves a user.
With the increase of the bandwidth of 3G and 4G mobile networks and the enhancement of the ability of mobile intelligent terminals (a smartphone and a PAD, etc.), a mobile intelligent terminal comprehensively support services such as voices, videos and data and so on, which provides a network and terminal base for transplanting an agent system to the mobile intelligent terminal. With the development of social networks, a concept of social network is integrated in the call center, everyone can be a customer service representative to provide personalized services, and this proposes social objective needs for the development of the mobile agent.
In the related art, it includes two ways for implementing the mobile agent: 1) a mobile agent based on a client application program and 2) a mobile agent based on a WEB. Wherein, the first way is to install a client program on the mobile terminal; the second way is implemented based on the WEB, and it is to operate a mobile agent program through a browser of the mobile terminal.
No matter the mobile agent is implemented in whichever ways, as an unprofessional service personnel, it is impossible for him/her to log in a call center system constantly, thus an on demand service is wished to be provided. Therefore, a new call distribution way is required to satisfy such on demand service mode, which is required not only to satisfy that the user's problems are solved in time to promote a First Call Resolution (FCR) of the call center, but also to satisfy such working mode of instant processing on demand of the service personnel of the mobile agent.
With respect to the above problem, no effective solution has been proposed at present.